Discovery
by transmutejun
Summary: What happens when Joe gets tired of seeing how Ken treats Jun?


The hour was late. Or was it early? Either way Joe knew he should be getting home. But he also knew he had had one too many beers to drive. He didn't normally let himself drink so much, but he had downed a few in a rush of anger.

Ken had been in the Snack J as well, and as usual hadn't paid his tab. Jun had served him everything he asked for, yet he had barely glanced her way all night, talking instead to Ryu and Jinpei. It was pretty obvious that Jun had gone out of her way to be noticed, and yet Ken seemed intent on _not _noticing. He purposely avoided Jun's eyes and her attempts at conversation and didn't see the tears that welled up in her eyes from time to time.

Joe had just sat in the corner, pretending to desire his usual solitude. But in reality he didn't want to go near Ken because he knew he would slug him. It angered him that Ken treated her like that. Jun was a wonderful girl. Joe loved her like a …. well, he knew she deserved better.

In his drunken fog Joe made up his mind. He was going to get Ken to see Jun in a whole new light. Whether or not he wanted to.

88888

The next morning the KNT were training in Birdstyle at their special facility at the Crescent Base. Ken had felt that their fighting techniques were getting a little too 'loose' and he and Nambu had ordered everyone to attend a two day 'refresher' session. Everyone groaned at that. No one liked to stay overnight at the Base if they could help it. Their quarters there were tiny and sparse, not to mention it took them away from their precious 'normal' lives. So no one (not even Ken) was in the best of moods. To top if off, Joe had to hide his nagging hangover lest he subject himself to another lecture on 'healthy habits' from Ken.

Fortunately Joe seemed to be performing within Ken's acceptable range. Toward the end of the day he and Jun sparred while Ken looked on, nodded, and dismissed them for a break. It had been a long day and Joe hoped that was the end of the session. He was ready for a long rest.

Ken went off to work with Jinpei and Ryu while Jun slumped on the floor next to Joe.

"Wow. What's gotten into him?" asked Jun, "You'd think he was expecting the end of the world at any moment!"

"Well that _is_ his job as Commander." replied Joe sarcastically as he threw himself down next to her, "He has to keep us ready to fight Katse and a horde of Galactor goons at any moment." He angrily ripped off his gloves and tossed them into the corner of the room.

"I know…." sighed Jun, "but I'm just exhausted. I was up late last night closing the Snack J. We did well for a change and it would have been nice to be open tonight too." She took off her helmet and shook her head to clear the cobwebs out of her brain. She really needed some sleep. She leaned against the wall but felt herself sliding down it.

"Here." said Joe. He propped her up and put his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Mmmmmm, this is nice. Thanks." she murmured, "Much more comfy than that torture device they call a bed around here."

Joe laughed. It was a little louder than he had intended. He noticed Ken's head turn quickly towards them, his blue eyes snapping with annoyance.

Suddenly Joe got an idea: an incredibly wicked, yet satisfying idea. One that would both accomplish his goal and serve to irritate the hell out of Washio at the same time. He bent his head and whispered in Jun's ear.

"I have an idea to get Ken to notice you." Jun was startled but Joe kept her calm by breathing into her ear. "Shhhhh, don't show any surprise. Just let him look." He twirled a lock of her hair with his finger.

Before Jun could process what Joe was talking about she felt his lips on hers. It was a flutter of feeling that brushed by her mouth. And it was not entirely unpleasant. In fact…

Before she could finish the thought Joe kissed her again. She was amazed at the finesse that kept him from knocking his bird helmet against her head, but even more so at the jolt she felt inside. This kiss was not a flutter. It was an explosion inside her chest.

Joe was just as surprised. He had just intended to kiss Jun once to make Ken envious. But the electric current that sparked through him with that brief contact had him kissing her again, and for real this time. As the kiss ended he pulled back and looked into her emerald eyes. He found his own surprise and excitement mirrored there.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" raged Ken as shook his fist at their faces. 'He must have made it across the room in about 2 seconds flat.' thought Joe. He grinned artfully up at his Commander.

"Cool your jets Ken! We're on a break, remember?"

Jun giggled in his ear and her amusement spurred him on. "I didn't realize that we were still being judged on our_ technique_."

"Well…." sputtered Ken, "You're not on break anymore. We're going through the drills again!"

"Again?" groaned Ryu, walking up. Apparently he and Jinpei had missed the entire exchange, but for the last part. "I thought you said we were done for today Ken!"

"Yeah Aniki! I'm beat!" complained Jinpei as he threw himself on the floor next to Jun. "You promised that was our last one! Can't we just start again tomorrow morning?"

Faced with the rebellion of his entire team, Ken relented and the KNT practically ran out of the room.

"What was that all about Joe?" asked Jun once they were on their way to their quarters. "Just what exactly are you trying to accomplish?" She looked at him pointedly.

Joe whistled nonchalantly. "I'm just trying to make Ken jealous." he grinned. "He certainly hustled over to break us up the moment he saw what we were doing, didn't he?"

Jun frowned as she chewed on that thought.

"Meet me in the rec room after your shower" Joe said, "and we can plot some more."

Jun shrugged. Why not? It's not like she had anything to lose.

88888

Ken was fuming. How dare Joe treat his training session as some kind of pickup game! He didn't want to think about the anger he had felt when he realized that Joe was _kissing_ Jun. It was hard enough to pretend he didn't notice her as a woman, but to have Joe throw that in his face made Ken want to smash a wall. Yet he knew as Commander he had to keep his cool. Just as being Commander made it impossible to reach out to Jun.

He showered in cold water, yet he was still hot and bothered as he dried off. He had to know what was going on. Likely Joe was just playing some kind of game and it was nothing. He had over-reacted.

Ken _had_ to know. He sat down at the computer terminal in his quarters. He wasn't as good at hacking into ISO systems as Jun was, but after a little while he found that he could access security camera feeds for the building. He began methodically looking at each channel, searching for any sign of the Condor or the Swan.

88888

Jun walked into the rec room. It was empty. She sighed. She was tired and was really more interested in falling into bed than Joe's little schemes. She lay down on the massive couch and was preparing to nap (at least it was more comfy than the torturous bed) when Joe entered.

"There you are!" he smiled as he sauntered into the room. Expertly he jumped up and landed on the couch right next to Jun, so that they were lying next to each other. He was obviously in a good mood.

"What's gotten you so chipper?" Jun asked sourly. She lay on her back and stared up at the ceiling, trying to ignore his infectious grin. "It's not that stupid little stunt you pulled at practice, is it?"

Joe rolled onto his side and propped his head on his hand. "Of course it is! Ken's face was priceless!"

"It was a dumb idea. What makes you think Ken will notice me because of that? All he did was get angry at _you_." Jun responded.

"Yeah, but think about _why_ he was angry with me." Joe chuckled, "He couldn't bear to see anyone looking at you that way but him."

88888

Ken had found what he was looking for. Jun was lying on the couch in the rec room. He saw Joe walk in and leap up next to her. Now where was that damned volume control? He couldn't hear anything!

He let his breath out in a hiss of frustration as he located the control and began to listen in.

88888

"But Joe," sighed Jun, "Ken _doesn't _look at me that way. He doesn't think any more of me than he does of anyone else on the team. Less even. At least he hangs out with you _guys_. God knows I've tried but he never notices me." A silent tear slid down her cheek. "I don't think… I don't think I'm good enough for him."

"What are you talking about?" Joe sputtered. "_You_, not good enough for _him_? If anything it's the other way around! He's not good enough for you!"

Jun gave an unladylike snort of disbelief. But she also gave a small smile.

That was good enough for Joe. "Jun you are everything a guy could want. You're smart, you're strong, you're compassionate…" He looked into her eyes and something inside of him lit up.

"And you're beautiful…" he said softly. He traced her face from her hairline down to her jaw with a gentle finger. Jun drew in her breath slowly. She didn't know what had happened but suddenly the tone of their conversation had taken a very different turn.

Joe slowly leaned down and looked at Jun. He drank in the shape of her eyes, her nose, her mouth as he softly caressed her face with his hand. Jun trembled, uncertain of what she wanted to happen next. Almost unconsciously she touched Joe's hand and pressed it to her cheek.

Joe touched his lips softly onto Jun's. To his surprised she met him halfway and wound her arms around his neck. Restraint gone, Joe kissed her again. He was carried away with completely unexpected sensations.

Staring at his monitor Ken fumed. How dare Joe move in on his territory! He wanted to beat that smile off of Joe's face but he found he couldn't move. He stared at screen; his eyes wide and his mouth dry.

Jun couldn't believe it. What had possessed her to put her arms around Joe's neck? But it certainly had produced results! And not unwelcome ones…

Joe finished the kiss and searched Jun's eyes for a hint of what she was feeling. Should they be doing this? Jun broke off from his gaze and hid her face in his shoulder. Joe felt a lump form in his throat.

"Jun, I'm sorry….." he mumbled.

"No Joe," said Jun, "Don't be sorry. That was…. wonderful." She forced herself to turn and look at him as her cheeks flamed. "I never knew it could be like this…."

"Like what?" Joe asked.

"Warm. Gentle. Wonderful…." Jun's voice trailed off.

Joe looked confused, "You mean when Ken kissed you…." the words died on his lips as Jun put her fingers on his mouth. She looked down in shame.

"Ken… never…."

"You mean he never even kissed you?" Joe exclaimed. "What kind of idiot is he?"

Ken nearly punched through the computer screen in his anger.

Jun's cheeks burned. "I told you. Ken doesn't want me. He's let me know that in a hundred different ways. I shouldn't be fooling myself…"

Joe's eyes darkened in anger. "Ken's an idiot, but he wants you. He cares for you very much…" It almost choked him to say the words.

"If he cares for me so much, then why doesn't he show it?" demanded Jun, "Because he doesn't care. And he won't. I need to face that…." She covered her face with her hands, shoulders heaving with her quiet sobs.

Joe was taken aback by Jun's feelings. He knew she had always had a _thing_ for Ken but hadn't realized quite how deeply Ken's oblivious behavior had affected her.

Ken was also shocked. He hadn't realized how much he had been hurting Jun. "This is what I was trying to prevent…" he whispered to the monitor.

As Jun continued to cry, Joe awkwardly put his arms around her. He held her as one would comfort a child, but he quickly realized that his feelings were not those of a boy. Putting his finger under Jun's face he tipped it up to meet his gaze. Slowly he brushed away her tears and replaced them with soft kisses.

Jun's breath came out in a quiet, sad sigh. "Thank you Joe…" She put a finger on his lips to prevent his response. She had seen the look of contrition that had crossed his face at her words.

"Thank you Joe," Jun began again, "for showing me what it could have been like."

"I don't understand Jun."

"Then I'll explain. You deserve to know Joe." Jun sighed.

"After Dr. Nambu had adopted you and Ken, he decided to adopt another boy. You know that he came home with Jinpei. And with me." Jun paused and took a deep breath. "But what you don't know is why he chose us."

"I remember hearing his voice in the hallway, talking to the administrator. Hakase was telling him how he was there to adopt a young boy and the administrator was giving him a tour of the boys' rooms. They opened the door and saw me there."

"But what were you doing in the boys' rooms?" asked Joe, confused.

Ken was wondering the same thing.

Jun's voice trembled. "There were three of them. I was only 8, and I didn't know how to fight. When they made me go with them I wasn't able to stop them. I'd seen it happen before. No one ever did anything, and I knew there was no one to help me. I'm only glad that Jinpei didn't see them or he might have tried to aid me, even as young as he was. They would have killed him."

She took a deep breath. "I was raped. I remember the incredible pain and I thought I was going to die. I think they did too, which is why they left me there on the floor. But Hakase found me. He was horrified by what they had done. I don't know how I looked but it couldn't have been good. There…. there was blood all over the room Joe…"

Joe's face was a mask of cold rage. Jun recognized it as the look he wore when they were about to battle Galactor troops.

Ken had to bite his fist to keep from screaming in anger.

"Dr. Nambu sent me to the hospital and made sure I had the best care. He even came to see me when I was able to talk again. He told me that of all of the kids in the orphanage, he wanted _me_ to come home with him. To be his daughter. He told me that he would teach me how to fight so that I'd never be vulnerable again. And he kept that promise."

Jun gave a wan smile. "I almost turned him down, because I couldn't leave Jinpei alone. But after I explained it to Hakase he agreed to adopt Jinpei too. I can never repay him for that."

"I always knew Hakase was a good man." said Joe, "But I'm astounded. And I'm very glad he found you." He hugged Jun tighter. "What happened to the… animals… who attacked you?"

Jun gave a wry smile. "Not unsurprisingly, they ended up in prison for various offenses. And apparently while they were there they were all recruited by Galactor. Dr. Nambu told me about it when he discovered their wherabouts. Do you remember the giant Mecca Rhino that Galactor had awhile ago?"

Joe nodded. "The one you insisted on setting a explosive off in, even though we barely had time to escape?" Jun nodded.

"They were on it." Jun had a grim look in her eyes. "All of them. I had checked the personnel records in the Galactor computer to make sure." She looked at Joe, for the first time scared of what he would think.

"I'm glad." Joe's look was equally grim.

It was all the response Jun needed. She snuggled into his arms again, seeking his comfort.

"Does anyone else know?" he asked.

"No, not even Jinpei." said Jun, "He was too young to know and when he got older I didn't want to talk about it. The only ones who know are Hakase, and now you… and Ken."

Ken sat up in his seat, astonished. Did she know he was listening?

Joe was equally surprised. "Ken? How would he know?"

Tears came to Jun's eyes again. "Dr. Nambu must have told him. He _is_ the Commander and needs to know about us: our strengths and weaknesses. Don't you see? That's why he doesn't want me… "

Ken muttered to the computer images. "I _do_ want you Jun….. but I can't….."

"If Ken doesn't want you because of something that's not your fault then it's his loss! He doesn't know what he's giving up!" spat Joe angrily.

"Oh he knows." said Jun bitterly. "He knows I'm damaged goods. I'm not good enough for the _Commander_. He'll smile at me, and sometimes even joke with me. But the moment I touch him he pulls away as if I've burned him."

Ken fell back in his chair. "You touch doesn't burn me Jun," he whispered. "It sets me on fire. I can't control my feelings when you touch me…"

But even as he explained himself to a computer that couldn't listen, Joe was responding on his behalf. "You are _not _damaged Jun! Not unless you count these feelings for a guy who isn't worthy of you!" He kissed Jun passionately.

"_I_ want you Jun. God help me, but I do." He practically growled.

Instead of being frightened, Jun's lips curved into a beautiful smile. It was like the sun had come out from behind the clouds.

She kissed him back. "Show me Joe… show me what love is _supposed_ to be like. Help me forget…"

Joe groaned. It was a plea he wasn't able to resist. He kissed Jun again, although more gently, and shifted his body to move his leg on top of hers.

Ken nearly fell out of his chair scrambling to stand up. He roughly turned off the computer and took off at full speed for the rec room.

He barreled into the room and saw them. They were still kissing but Joe's hand was starting to find its way under Jun's Number 3 shirt…

They both looked up, startled to see Ken there. Breaking apart, Joe started to stand up.

"Get the hell away from her!" Ken yelled.

"What are you doing Ken?" asked Jun.

"I should ask you the same thing." Ken replied bitterly, "What are you doing with _him_?" He cast a sneer in Joe's direction. Joe only glared in response.

Jun's face flushed in anger. "Why shouldn't I? What's wrong with me being here with Joe?"

Ken searched for words. "Because…. you're not _supposed_ to be in love with _Joe_!"

Jun's voice rose to a fever pitch. "Oh really? Because I'm supposed to be in love with you? Is that a perk of being G-1? The female on your team must always be falling all over_ you_? Well Ken," she stood up and looked him directly in the eye, "what if you don't _deserve_ it?"

Ken realized his error and quickly tried to backtrack. "That's not what I meant Jun… We're all on a team. Relationships like this can change the dynamics… it causes distractions, hesitations, consequences… it could be dangerous… you need to maintain a distance…"

Joe boiled, but he knew that this was Jun's battle to fight. He was still holding her hand and he squeezed it to let her know he was there. He was reassured by an answering squeeze.

"No Ken." said Jun quietly, "Those are _your_ rules. _You_ made them, _you_ chose to live by them. But _I_ don't."

The three sat in stunned silence for a moment before Ken simply said, "But Jun… Joe isn't right for you." It was a lame response and Ken knew it, but it was the most he could trust himself to say.

"Joe has shown me more tenderness and caring in the last hour than you have shown me in the last decade!" Jun exploded. "Come on Joe. Let's get out of here!" She tossed her head at Ken.

Joe quickly followed Jun to the door. Just as they reached it, Ken shouted.

"Jun, wait!"

Jun stopped and turned to look at her Commander. Her face softened slightly.

"There's only one thing you can say to me to prevent me from leaving Ken." she said quietly.

Ken's mind whirled. He wanted to say it, but his nature struggled against him. His inner turmoil was evident on his face.

"I…" Jun looked at him expectantly. "I… I'm sorry Jun." finished Ken.

Jun's face turned to ice. "Goodbye Ken." she said in a cold voice. She walked out with her head high, next to Joe.

Ken's head fell to his chest. "I can't say it…. I can't say it…" he mouthed… "I can't give you those words Jun…"

Suddenly his instincts took over and he ran to the door. As he looked out he saw Jun collapse next to Joe. The couple's backs were to him but Joe's head turned as he caught her. By the look on his face Ken knew that Condor Joe would give him no quarter.

88888

Joe practically carried Jun back to her room. Between the day's physically punishing training session and the emotional beating she had just taken she was barely functioning. When they arrived Joe sat her down on the bed, but she fell over and buried her face in the pillow. Awkwardly he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry Jun. It's my fault that you're in this mess."

"Don't be sorry." came a muffled voice from the pillow. Jun sat up and looked at him. "I needed to face up to the fact that Ken doesn't want me. Not now, or ever." There was a determination building in her eyes.

Joe opened his arms and Jun gratefully put her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair softly.

After a few moments he said quietly, "For what it's worth, I'm here for you Jun. For as long as you need me."

Jun raised her face and kissed him aggressively. Joe was startled by her sudden response.

"Love me Joe! Show me how love is supposed to be!" she demanded.

Joe groaned. "I want to… oh God, how I want to…. but I don't think this is the right time. I wouldn't want you to regret anything later…"

Jun's face fell with a crushed look.

"But I'm here with you." he quickly continued. "I won't leave you."

Jun's body relaxed and she snuggled next to him again. Gently Joe laid her down on the bed and stretched out beside her. She was right: it was as hard as a board.

Jun rested her head on Joe's chest and let his warm presence lull her to sleep.

She was still in his arms when she awoke the next morning. He was gazing at her intently.

"Don't you ever sleep?" she asked.

"I slept a little." Joe said, "But mostly I just lay here, enjoying the feel of you in my arms." Jun blushed.

"You were right Joe… about not… not regretting anything later. Thank you for everything you did for me last night."

"No Jun, thank you." Joe answered. "Thank you for letting me in. I never thought I'd have that chance… I never even knew that I wanted that chance. "

"So what do we do now?" asked Jun.

"Last night you revealed your secrets to me Jun, so I owe it to you to be honest with you." answered Joe. "I've been angry for a long time with Washio for the way he treats you. And last night I realized why." He looked into her eyes, his face inches from hers.

"Last night when you asked Ken to say… when you gave him a chance… I thought for a moment he would take it. I realized that I was horrified that I would lose you, just as I had discovered…" Joe sighed in frustration. He wasn't explaining himself well. He angrily ran his fingers through his hair and tried again.

"When Ken didn't say what you were waiting to hear, I was devastated for you… but I was also secretly thrilled for me… please don't hate me Jun."

Jun looked amazed. "I don't hate you Joe." she said as she kissed him softly on the tip of his nose.

Joe continued. "If _you'd_ like… I'd like to see where we're going. What could happen…"

Jun smiled. "I'd like that too."

88888

The training session for that morning was cancelled. While everyone was surprised they jumped on their good fortune and made their way back into the city. Before he left, Joe arranged to take Jun to dinner. Just the two of them.

88888

Ken stared into his glass angrily. He was still furious with himself for last night's scene. He had cancelled training because he couldn't stand to see Jun's and Joe's faces that morning and act as if nothing had happened. But he couldn't keep his feelings inside. He had ended up at the Snack J, and when Ryu and Jinpei were chattering away he had broken into the conversation announcing that Joe and Jun were now an 'item'.

"What?" said Ryu, "You're joshing with us Ken."

"Yeah!" added Jinpei, "Everyone knows that Onechan only has eyes for you Aniki!"

"Not anymore." growled Ken, "I saw them last night. Jun and Joe definitely have something going on."

"But that's not right!" yelled Jinpei. He slammed his fist down on the bar. "He's not good enough for her! He's just interested in cheap thrills! I won't have him treating Onechan like that!"

"Whoa little guy!" said Ryu as he gently lowered Jinpei's fists to his sides, "Calm down there! If you go up to Joe looking for a fight he's gonna pound you into the ground."

"Ken can help me!" Jinpei cried. "You'll do it Aniki, won't you? And then you'll tell Jun that _you_ love her and everything can go back to the way it's supposed to be!"

Despite himself Ken smiled. Jinpei's view of the world was so simple, and yet so attractive. If only it could be that way.

"No Jinpei. I won't do that." Ken replied. Jinpei and Ryu gaped at him in amazement.

"You mean you're just going to let Joe take your girl?" asked Ryu.

Ken gulped hard. "She was never really mine to begin with." he said, "And if Joe's what she really wants…"

"That's bull Aniki!" shouted Jinpei, "You know she'd drop everything in a second if you just told her how you felt. I know! Ryu knows! Even Joe knows! But you've never told _her_."

Ken hung his head. "I… I can't Jinpei." he muttered. "I just can't."

Jinpei looked as if he didn't know whether or not to throttle him. Ryu just gaped and desperately tried to change the conversation.

"So, uh… whatcha guys planning on doing tonight?" he asked.

Just then the door opened. The three KNT looked up to find Joe standing in the entranceway. He casually sauntered into the room, seemingly oblivious to Jinpei's glare, Ken's bowed head and Ryu's open-mouthed stare.

Instead of his usual Number 2 shirt and blue jeans he was dressed in a white shirt (with the top few buttons left open) and black pants. For Joe, this was incredibly dressed up.

"What's up with you Joe?" asked Ryu before he thought. Almost immediately his face took on a sheepish look.

Joe glanced dismissively over Ken's hunched form. "I'm taking Jun out to dinner." he said.

Jinpei began wiping down the bar as if it were made of Galactor agents in disguise. Ryu mumbled, "That's nice." and stared into his drink. Ken practically jumped off of his barstool and stalked to the other side of the room where he hid behind the jukebox, pretending to make a selection.

It was at that moment that Jun came down the stairs. Everyone looked up and a collective gasp went through the room. From his angle behind the jukebox Ken was the last to see her and his jaw dropped down to his shoes.

Jun was breathtaking. She was wearing an off-the-shoulder red dress that curved across her bosom and showed a subtle hint of cleavage. The tight bodice gave way to a swirling skirt that clung to her legs and ended at the knee. Black stockings encased her legs and black high-heeled shoes gave her added height. Her hair was pulled back from her face, except for a few errant curls artfully framing her sparkling eyes. She was elegant. She was sophisticated. She was gorgeous.

She only saw Joe. His breath caught and it was all he could do to speak.

"Wow. Jun… that dress…" He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"I've had it for awhile." she said, "I was planning on wearing it when Ken… well… I'm happy to be wearing it _now_." She smiled at Joe and her face lit up.

Ken's heart sank. That girl. That dress. This date. It could have been his. Maybe even could still be his. If only he could say something. But he couldn't. He was her Commander.

She sure didn't look like a member of his team now.

"You look fantastic!" Joe said. He made up for his clumsy words with a graceful gesture. He gently took Jun's hands in his own, turned them over and brought her wrists together, placing a soft kiss between them. Jun gave a soft murmur of appreciation.

Joe offered her his arm and they turned to go, Jinpei and Ryu still staring open-mouthed. Ryu suddenly felt like he was eavesdropping on a private conversation and buried his gaze in his drink again. Jinpei's face looked as though he had been unexpectedly captured by Galactor goons despite having put up a splendid fight.

As Ken watched them leave his heart suddenly took over. He called after them.

"Jun!"

She turned around, surprised, and saw him. Ken walked up to her.

"Jun… I…" He paused. 'I love you' he thought. But the words wouldn't come out of his mouth.

Jun put a soft hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. He saw a newfound peace there.

"It's okay Ken." she said quietly. "I'm over it. You don't have to apologize."

She turned back and walked out of the Snack J on Joe's arm.

Ken stood there, stunned, his hand touching the place on his shoulder where hers had been just a moment before.

"Is that all you're damn well gonna say?" demanded Jinpei.

"There's nothing more to say Jinpei." said Ken. "I've lost her."

88888

Joe ended up taking Jun to his favorite Italian restaurant in town. It wasn't fancy but the food was fantastic and the owners, an older couple, knew him well. He was there every week after all. But tonight was different. From the moment he walked through the door they were excited and fussing over him. Over Jun.

Jun laughed, her eyes sparkling with all of the attention.

"What's going on Joe? They act as if you're a long-lost son they haven't seen in years!"

"Actually," Joe grinned, "I come here almost every Friday. But this is the first time I've ever brought someone with me."

Jun blushed at his words. "Then I'm honored to accompany you here tonight." she replied.

Joe and Jun weren't allowed to look at the menu. Instead a special meal was prepared for them. From beginning to end the food was exquisite. The chefs had outdone themselves. They had been seated at a private table for two with candles and flowers. It could not have been more charming. Normally this kind of thing made Joe want to throw up, but tonight it was perfect.

"Jun, you look incredible." he said. "With your green eyes and red dress you look like a gorgeous Christmas present just for me."

"Does that mean that you want to unwrap me?" she asked coquettishly.

"Not just yet…" grinned Joe mischievously. "After all, anticipation is half the fun." He winked at her, causing a blush to rise from the roots of her hair and spread down past her shoulders.

She was saved from having to respond by the arrival of dessert. It was a delicious-looking chocolate cake with a warm vanilla bean sauce. Joe dug in eagerly.

"So am I on this date with Ryu then?" Jun laughed. She saw a smudge of vanilla on his cheek.

"Here…" she said as she wiped it off with her finger. Joe caught her hand and brought it to his mouth. Slowly he licked the vanilla off of her finger. She was entirely focused on the feel of his tongue against her skin. When he let her hand go she held it there, suspended in front of his face, for a few seconds before returning it to her lap. Her demeanor was demure, but her face betrayed her excitement. Joe smiled wolfishly at her before breaking out in an amused laugh at her response.

After dinner they decided to go to a movie. Jun wasn't even sure which film it was. What she did know was that Joe had gotten some buttered popcorn.

Joe insisted on holding the popcorn bucket himself. Jun had thought he was just being greedy, but as soon as the lights went down he started to feed it to her, one piece at a time. After awhile Jun decided that two could play his game. She started licking the butter from his fingers. Once he held his fingers at her mouth slightly too long and she nipped him lightly with her teeth. She was pleased to see him jump in his seat.

They exited the movie laughing and enjoying each other's company. Jun couldn't remember when she had felt so good. Somehow when she was constantly fighting Galactor she forgot what she was fighting for. It was for warm nights and pleasant times just like this. It was nice to be _normal_, just for once.

When they got back to Joe's car neither one of them wanted the evening to end. But they were both too embarrassed to suggest going home together.

"Let's go out to the beach." suggested Joe. It was the perfect solution.

Fortunately Joe had a blanket in the trunk of his car for them to sit on. The night was warm and on impulse Jun slipped off her shoes and stockings while Joe was driving. Joe nearly got into an accident when a sideways glance showed him a glimmer of white thighs in the darkness. He saw Jun's legs almost every day when she was in Birdstyle, but somehow this was different.

When they arrived she ran out of the car, laughing and twirling on the sand. Joe quickly followed her, tossing the blanket onto the ground and then capturing her waist with his arm. He spun her around and kissed her.

"Mmmmm… I've been wanting to do that all night." he breathed.

Jun giggled. "This is perfect Joe. Everything tonight has been perfect. I wish it would never end!" She laughed again as Joe pulled her down next to him on the blanket.

The only illumination was the moon, but it was waxing close to full and the moonlight was strong enough to set Jun's hair aglow. She looked almost ethereal with a cloud of silvery light surrounding her head.

"You're so beautiful Jun." Joe said, "I can hardly believe that you're here with _me_."

Jun looked at him and smiled. "I'm exactly where I want to be." She met his mouth with a long kiss.

The waves crashed and rolled as they held each other, exchanging slow kisses on the sand. Joe couldn't remember ever being so happy.

Eventually Jun sighed. "I really should get home." she said. "I think this is a lot for Jinpei to process, and I don't want to concern him unnecessarily."

"There's no need to rush anything." replied Joe. He looked through Jun's eyes and right into her heart. "We can take all the time we want." Jun nodded silently.

He helped her up and took her back to the car.

When they got back to the Snack J Joe walked her to the door. He couldn't find the words to express what he was thinking.

"Tonight was…" he started.

"I know." she said, smiling. And strangely enough, Joe felt that Jun knew exactly what he was thinking.

She unlocked the door and opened it. Joe turned her gently and placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he said. And then he was gone.

88888

Ken watched silently in the dark room. Jinpei had let him stay while he finished his drink, but long after he had drained his glass he had sat in a Snack J booth, his mind conjuring up images of Joe and Jun together. He saw Joe kiss her goodnight. He saw Jun walking dreamily to the stairs, shoes and stockings in her hand, her hair in charming disarray. She was walking on a cloud and didn't even notice him there.

Ken knew it was over. Once she was upstairs he quietly left the Snack J.

88888

The next morning Ken was woken up by Nambu's call to launch the God Phoenix. Galactor's new mecca was attacking Kantora City. He contacted the others and within minutes they were making their way to the scene of the disaster.

Kantora City was the largest metropolitan area in this part of the world. It was also the headquarters for the last remaining vestiges of the ISO's Mantle Project. Galactor's attacks on Mantle Project installations had been harmful, but Kantora City held the majority of the data that was being used for World Peace.

As they approached the city the God Phoenix's viewscreen showed the mecca dropping deadly bombs on populated areas. It looked like a…

"What is _that_?" asked Ken

"I think it's a… chicken…" Ryu answered.

"Galactor's really lost it this time!" Jinpei quipped.

"Well you could look at it as a compliment." drawled Joe, "It is a _bird_ after all. Perhaps they think that's what it will take to defeat us!"

"Those bombs _do_ look like eggs." stated Jun.

"So Joe," queried Ken, "do you think we should blast it with some Bird Missiles?"

"You don't have to ask me twice!" responded Joe. With practiced expertise he suspended his finger briefly over the red missile-launcher button before depressing it a few times as he targeted the mecca.

As the resulting explosions cleared, the KNT were surprised to see that they had had no effect on the mecca chicken.

"Damnit!" shouted Joe. He pounded his fist on the control panel.

"I don't believe it!" said Ken. He pounded his fist into his other hand.

"Actually…" said Jun, "it's not entirely unexpected."

Everyone turned to look at her. Jun quickly explained.

"Well, since we keep destroying Galactor's meccas they're forced to keep building newer and better ones. We almost never upgrade our Bird Missiles, so eventually you would assume that their effectiveness would decrease…"

"Enough speculation Jun!" Ken said sharply. "We need solutions! We have to destroy that thing before those egg bombs obliterate the city and what's left of the Mantle Project!"

Jun looked miffed, but responded professionally. "Well according to my analysis we can't destroy it from the _outside_, but…"

"We can destroy it from the inside!" shouted Joe.

"Good thinking Jun!" complimented Ken. "Joe, Jun, Jinpei, you're with me. Ryu…"

"I know, I know." Ryu said, "I'm on pickup duty. Again."

"Just don't start napping big guy!" said Ken as he winked at the Owl.

The four KNT left the cockpit of the God Phoenix and stood on its outer hull waiting for the right moment. Ken spotted a hatch behind the chicken's left wing and they all leapt onto the mecca.

Whhhssst! Jinpei landed just as Ken and Joe pulled the hatch open. They all crept inside.

After dispatching a few green-suited goons they found a computer room. Jun accessed the chicken's main database as the others dealt with the soldiers in the room. When they had finished, Jun was ready with her report.

"Ken," she began, "there is no self-destruct mechanism on this thing."

"What?" shouted Jinpei, "There's always a self-destruct mechanism!"

"Not this time." responded Jun. "This thing has been brilliantly designed. And it turns out that even if we manage to set off our explosives in here there are bulkheads all over the mecca that prevent damage from spreading to other parts of the ship."

Joe gave her a quizzical look. "So you're saying that there's no way to destroy this thing?"

"No." said Jun. "There _are_ enough explosives on board to completely destroy this chicken."

"The egg bombs!" said Ken.

"Yes. The launch bay has over one hundred of those things. I could trigger one to go off and it would ignite the others, causing an explosion big enough to destroy the mecca."

"Okay Jun." Ken approved, "You set the timer and we'll guard you."

"No."

"Huh?"

Ken saw the serious look in Jun's eyes as she spoke. "I wasn't kidding when I said that this thing was brilliantly designed. The eggs are too. Our explosives aren't enough to set them off. They have to be manually triggered."

"How long after triggering do they go off?" asked Joe quietly.

"3 seconds."

"3 seconds…" echoed Ken. He was afraid he knew what Jun was thinking.

"But Jun!" cried Jinpei, "If you trigger a bomb yourself then you won't have enough time to…"

"I know." interrupted Jun. "But I don't see another way. Does anyone else have any other suggestions?"

There was silence.

"Jun you can't do this!" said Jinpei urgently.

"I agree." said Ken firmly. He had thought he had sacrificed her once before, and he knew he could never go through that again.

"I don't think the millions of people in Kantora City or the billions whose lives would be saved by the Mantle Project would agree Ken." Jun responded hotly.

Ken had an anguished look in his eyes. "But I… we… can't sacrifice you Jun."

"I always knew I could die in the line of duty." said Jun quietly. "At least this way I'll take down Galactor with me. Maybe Katse is even on board. He won't have enough time to get to an escape pod." She stared at him grimly. "You all go back to the God Phoenix and I'll make my way to the launch bay."

"No!" said Ken, a little more forcefully than he had intended. "I won't let you do this!"

"Stop Aniki." said Jinpei. "She's right. She has to go. She's the only one who can do this."

Ken glared angrily at Jinpei. They both looked at Joe.

Joe took a deep breath and looked at Jun.

"Do what you have to do Jun." he said softly.

She nodded at the Condor. "I'll give you all five minutes to get off of this thing before I set off the bomb." she said before she slipped out of the room.

The remaining three KNT looked at each other helplessly for a moment before they ran back to the hatch.

88888

Exactly five minutes (and three seconds) later they were back on the God Phoenix staring at the incredible explosion on the viewscreen. The mecca chicken's body had been practically vaporized with the force of the explosion.

"Jun!" screamed Joe in anguish.

Ken turned angrily towards his teammate. "I can't believe you let her do that!" he yelled. He looked ready to slug the Condor.

"Duty comes first Ken… you of all people should know that." said Joe grimly. His cold gaze forced Ken to avert his eyes.

"What's that?" asked Jinpei excitedly as he pointed to the screen.

Berg Katse's escape pod (the chicken's beak, or was it the wattle?) streaked off into the distance, but that wasn't what Jinpei was looking at. In the opposite direction a small white shape glided down to the top of a skyscraper in Kantora City's financial district. As they watched, they saw the remaining pieces of the mecca rain down. The Swan leapt from rooftop to rooftop, narrowly avoiding the falling fireballs.

"Get out there now Jinpei!" commanded Ken.

"Roger!" shouted Jinpei. He grinned at Ken as he raced off.

Ryu, Joe and Ken watched as the G-4 mecca maneuvered through the falling debris to the Swan. Once she climbed onboard they all let out a collective sigh of relief. The G-4 made its way back to the God Phoenix.

The moment Jun and Jinpei entered the cockpit Joe rushed to Jun's side and enveloped her in a fierce embrace. Jinpei looked as if he was ashamed for ever doubting Joe's motives where Jun was concerned.

"How did you escape?" asked Joe.

Jun smiled. "While I was waiting for you guys to leave I came across a lab where Galactor was analyzing this." she explained. She pinched her arm and a small sheen caught Joe's eye between her thumb and her arm.

"A protective suit?" asked Joe.

"To be precise, the _same_ suit I was wearing when the Jigokiller swallowed me. Galactor took it from me then and had planned on studying it. I guess they didn't discover much since it was still in their lab. So I put it on and between that and my Birdstyle uniform I was able to withstand enough of the blast to jump out of the mecca before it completely exploded."

She shook her singed feathers. "Nambu's going to kill me when I explain that he'll have to replace my wings!" she laughed.

Joe searched for the right words. "Jun, I always knew you were brilliant. But this time… this time I am truly grateful for your mind!"

And then he kissed her.

88888

Ken did his best not to look at the Swan and Condor as the God Phoenix returned to the Crescent Base. He could barely face up to the shame he felt inside. He had always felt… no, he had always _known_ that if he got involved with Jun their personal feelings could compromise a mission. That they could fail because of it. This was what had always kept him from telling her how he felt.

Instead, he had let Joe worm his way into Jun's heart. Yet today, on the mission, they had been quiet and professional. There had been no evidence of their 'relationship' until after the mission was over. It had been Joe who had told her to go and destroy the mecca. It had been he, Ken, who had tried to hold her back and prevent the mecca's destruction.

_He_ was the one whose performance had been affected by his feelings for Jun. G-2 and G-3 had both been more professional than he. Did he even deserve to be G-1? Anger and shame filled his heart. Galactor would be defeated one day. And then… then he could tell Jun how he felt. Even if it was too late, at least then he would be able to ease this burden on his soul.


End file.
